


Night Out

by Leni



Series: Conversation Starters [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Logan and Veronica meet their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ❝It certainly took them long enough.❞

The club was crowded, but he and Veronica had a specific table in mind. Soon they had cut through the throng closest to the main entrance and dance floor, and come to the little corner section that was perfect because it was within eyesight of both the bar and the DJ's booth.

They were late, _very late_ , so Logan wasn't surprised to see that there were already drinks served at their table, and that the other half of their party was nearly finished with what he hoped was their first round.

God help him if it wasn't.

Wallace and Mac broke into identical grins when they caught sight of their missing friends. Logan took one look at the two of them, and immediately slipped away of his girlfriend's hold and took a step back so she'd cover his entrance.

Without breaking stride, Veronica glanced back at him, eyebrow cocked up in question. "Are you scared of my friends?"

"Terrified," Logan confirmed. "You've trained them too well to trust their welcoming expressions."

Veronica huffed a laugh.

"Lead the way, o brave warrior," Logan dared her. "The double-headed beast awaits you."

This time Veronica rolled her eyes. "They're not that bad!"

But, oh, they were.

As soon as they were done with greetings, and Veronica and Logan had settled on their booths, the first volley was thrown.

"Bad traffic, huh? It gets worse every year."

Wallace's attempt to play the concerned citizen would have worked if he wasn't trying to hide a smile so badly.

Veronica eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah. I guess."

"I'm surprised, though." That was Mac, leaning in with a wicked light in her eyes. "I thought you left work early to make sure you guys made it here on time tonight?" She ignored the little crease that appeared on Veronica's brow, and turned to Wallace with a grin. "I wonder what could have delayed them so bad?"

"I sure have no idea," Wallace said. "They're always so great with punctuality, It's not as if we've ever had to reschedule any activities because the lovebirds lost track of time."

Mac nodded. "Must have been quite the distraction."

"Oh, I know!" Wallace clicked his fingers for effect. "Maybe they stopped to help a lady cross the street."

"Or there was a lost dog."

"Or Lamb and his department couldn't find their asses with both hands, and they needed an intervention."

Mac looked thoughtful. "Or all three? It certainly took them long enough."

"All three, then," Wallace agreed, then turned to the friends they'd just been teasing. "Are we right or are we wrong?"

Logan and Veronica exchanged glances, and Logan shrugged, signaling that he ceded the floor to her. Her friends, her right to shut them up.

Veronica gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement, then turned to her friends with the widest beam in her arsenal. "So wrong," she chirped, grabbing onto Logan's hand and pulling it on top of the table. "We were trying out the new kitchen table. You know, after we broke the last one? It seemed sturdy enough when we got it, but you never know for sure unless you use it at least three times in a row."

Logan snorted, but when Wallace met his eye, expecting him to set Veronica straight, he held up three fingers... then a fourth and pointed it in his girlfriend's direction in a classical signal for 'and an extra one, just for her'.

Wallace groaned. "And that's my cue to go get drinks." He stood up in a hurry, but at the last moment turned back to Veronica and wagged his finger at her. "If next time I visit, there's really a new table, I'm _never_ having dinner at your place again."

Mac laughed. "Oh please, you sit on their couch often enough!"

That prompted a shudder. "Going now," Wallace said firmly, "before I can't be friends with any of you again."

Mac shook her head, highly amused. "He's too easy," she said when their friend was out of earshot.

Logan leaned forward. "Oh, you think you can bear to know the details?"

Mac lifted an eyebrow, welcoming the challenge. "Give it your worst, Echolls."

"Or don't," Veronica said, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying to fluster Mac.

Logan looked between the two women. Sighed. "She knows everything already, doesn't she?"

Veronica gave a little shrug. "You were out of town. She was there with tequila." She turned those huge puppy eyes of hers on him, and even though he knew her regret was fake, he could still feel himself softening. "I really, really missed you?"

"If it helps," Mac piped in, "it was a glowing two-hour-long review."

Logan took that in. Then frowned. "Only two? Must be slipping."


End file.
